


【貂绒】编号127。

by RoosterKay



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Taeyong, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoosterKay/pseuds/RoosterKay
Summary: 人类x性爱机器人。短打。
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 42





	【貂绒】编号127。

『编号127』  
『鲨』

人间很苦吧。  
吊灯摇晃模糊的残影印入眼帘，金道英落下的汗珠掉在李泰容身上，湿漉漉地滑下去。  
人间很苦吧，否则道英为什么创造我呢？  
那时候他们还不常交流，李泰容只是安静的坐在那儿，穿着乖孩子运动服，松松垮垮窝进沙发里，伸懒腰的时露出白花花的小腹，像一只粉色的猫。  
头发的颜色是金道英设置的，粉色，看起来像春天一样。他喜欢他的发顶，在闲暇时光相拥而眠的时候，金道英会抚摸李泰容的头发，好像怀里是温暖的春天。  
李泰容的敏感阈值被调得很低，只是被触碰便会浑身颤栗，皮肤爬上大朵红晕，像一片片的花海盛开。他的敏感区域好浅，就算只是手指探进去，大脑皮层都一片混乱，神经末梢被兴奋勒索，身体不受控制，从嗓子和鼻腔发出羞耻的声音。  
李泰容在做爱的时候总是哭，人造泪液掉个不停，金道英凑过来吻掉，下半身的动作一点也没消停。我们泰容怎么总是哭呢？金道英吻李泰容的嘴唇温温柔柔地哄。没关系，不痛的，再一会儿就好了。然后他捏住李泰容的腰翻个身，从背后插进去，撞得李泰容一下下往前扑，精瘦的腰塌下去贴在床上，后背骨骼分明，绷紧的时候像一副画。  
不行了，真的不行了。李泰容浑身都在抖，腿软得几乎跪不住，哭着喊金道英的名字，胡乱又无助地摇头。他尽力回过身，蓄满泪水的眼睛看过去，接着被拉住胳膊拽起来，金道英张开手臂将他抱在怀里，一下下钝重的送进深处。李泰容哭叫着扣他的手，两腿打颤要往下坐，又被插得更深，扬起头露出脆弱的喉结，在无声的尖叫中射了出来。  
其实只是零件传递来信息，例行公事处理完毕再散播到全身的每一根纤维而已。  
性和爱可以分开吗？李泰容不知道，他只是若干人造物组装而成的、谁都能拥有的玩具。  
但是被金道英抱着的时候，浑身电流乱窜的故障时常发生。  
其他机器人也会这样吗？还是只有我们是这样呢？别的机器人好像只做这些……我是说，除了做爱就被放在一边，早中晚随时随地，也会被主人带去参加那种Party什么的……李泰容连上网搜索了一下，问金道英。金道英抬起头看看他，低头把网切了。  
好吧好吧，那我不问了。他嘟嘟囔囔躺回床上，金道英走过来拥抱他，很快又滚作一团。  
你是李泰容。因为你是李泰容。金道英那时候是这么回答的。  
为什么不叫主人呢？李泰容被精细设定了年龄，比金道英大半岁，金道英喊他哥。他记得那时候金道英没有回答，落下他一个人待在房里，关上门一声巨响。  
好像生气了。李泰容坐在沙发上，等到快要待机休眠。  
敲门声响起，猜也不会是其他人了。明明房子都是他的，干嘛做这些事情呢。李泰容打开门，见金道英举着只小狗，小短腿悬在空中一个劲乱蹬，四目相对，小狗冲他汪汪叫。  
金道英从小狗后面探出脑袋，李泰容接过来，听到金道英长舒一口气。  
于是他明白了，无关于哪种欲望，金道英只是个寂寞的人。  
惊慌失措的表情只见过一次，发生在一个大约8点的早晨。李泰容围着围裙做早餐，被金道英从后面抱住，从后颈开始的亲吻一路蔓延。李泰容没穿衣服，那条黄色小鸭子围裙是他所有的遮蔽了。腰被捏住，他摆好了迎接性事的姿势，努力抬高腰臀。金道英从后面进入他的身体，前端碾过被设定好的敏感区，李泰容颤抖着尖叫，软下身来。  
皮肤接触流理台应当是冷的，他不自觉收紧内壁，被金道英一巴掌拍在摇晃的肉臀。元件传递“羞耻”的信号，他埋下头眼泪掉个不停。“啪”的一声，眼泪砸进没关火的煎锅，热油蹦起来溅到他脸上，好痛，李泰容后知后觉关掉灶台，哭得更厉害。  
他被金道英抱上流理台，背后贴着冰凉的桌面，胸前歪歪扭扭的小黄鸭滑稽极了。金道英重新占领他的身体，凑上来吻他的眼睛，嘴唇碰触到不寻常的皮肤，才停下捧起李泰容的脸蛋仔细地看。  
那一刻李泰容看见金道英眼中的惊慌，不知怎么就委屈得不行。  
金道英退出他的身体，给他眼部和面部的皮肤元件都做过检查，爱怜一般地摩挲他的眼角，那里留下一块蝴蝶般的印记，大概永远不会消掉了。  
这样也好呀。反倒是李泰容安慰起金道英。这样我就是不一样的机器人了，就像胎记一样，这是我的胎记，是蝴蝶呢，多漂亮呀。  
他的眼睛像琉璃瓦，情波婉转柔得出水。李泰容又蹲下去解金道英的裤子，唇舌并用地安抚，湿漉漉的水声格外煽情。  
我的蝴蝶，你不要飞走。温热的手掌贴着他的后颈，李泰容抬起眼，看见金道英红了眼眶。  
除了名字和外貌，金道英什么都给他了，也什么都没给他。所有带偏好的指标都全部归零，金道英没有强加任何东西在李泰容身上，就这样让他作为普通又特殊的性爱机器人诞生了。  
人类是自私的东西。金道英向他解释道。所以这样对你好一些。  
李泰容眨眨眼。  
比如说……比如说你吧。精神一般和物质挂钩，缺乏的七情六欲人类都会想办法创造。饿肚子想吃饭，于是他们研制出家政机器人。想要解决性欲，于是你们这个品种的机器人就诞生了。要满足的欲望越多，越需要花大笔钱来填满。  
所以道英需要疏解性欲吗？  
金道英托着脑袋，不置可否。  
骗人。李泰容想。金道英的心脏是干枯的，像盘曲的老树根，除了微弱的脉搏就只剩活着算是嘉奖。  
那时他们已经在一起很久了，待在一起，或者就是那样的在一起，总之很久了。  
李泰容拿着手机点开视频，凑到金道英脸旁，笑嘻嘻地炫耀。我找到一个视频，我们道英像兔子呢！  
金道英擦擦嘴边的食物汤汁，接过手机关掉。  
那哥像猫咪。  
欸咦，我更喜欢小狗。  
喔？可是我明明没设置偏好。金道英放下手机，抬起头看他。说说看，李泰容还喜欢什么？  
金道英。  
李泰容看向他，眼睛亮闪闪的，像藏了星星。  
李泰容还喜欢金道英。

『FIN』


End file.
